marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity (Earth-616)
Real name: Inapplicable Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases:'''No current aliases Status '''Occupation: None; abstract entity Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of operations: Inapplicable Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: Eternity, Death (Cosmic Entity), Galactus, Oblivion, Eon, Epoch and Era. First appearance: Quasar #24 History Infinity is one of the fictional cosmic entities in Marvel Comics' universe. She is first mentioned in Quasar #19 and first appeared in Quasar #24 (1991) (see notes) Infinity is one of the five essential entities within the Marvel Universe alongside Eternity, Death, Oblivion, and Galactus. These beings call each other brothers and sisters, though due to their nature as personifications of abstract concepts, they are not family in any conventional sense. Infinity is the personification of space and its expansion. She is the sister or other half of Eternity, who is a personification of time (sometimes also presented as the personification of all life in the universe). Together they represent all life and existence in the Marvel Universe, while their counterparts Death and Oblivion represent death and non-existence. It was revealed that Eternity and Infinity are in fact two different aspects of the same being, when they appeared as a single entity during the Infinity War. Eternity and Infinity are in constant competition with Death and Oblivion, with Galactus providing a balance between the two. This competition is not hostile, but an inevitable result of their natural purposes. Where Eternity and Infinity try to expand life and the universe, Death and Oblivion desire to reduce it, usually to a point where there is an exact balance between life and death, but sometimes they seem to want the complete end of existence. In this conflict, Oblivion endowed his champion, Maelstrom with some of his power, making him his avatar. Maelstrom tried to end Infinity. To stop him, Infinity made Quasar her own avatar. Quasar won and Oblivion and Infinity came to a new agreement. (Quasar #19-25) [ The role of Infinity is thought to be one of great importance to the workings of the Marvel Universe, but exactly what her role is has yet to be defined.] known Functions Of Infinity As Eternity represents time, Infinity represents space. Like most abstract cosmic entities, Infinity's purpose is kept extremely vague and her lack of appearances gave her little development. However certain apperances also imply that Infinity is conected with the expansion of life much lke Eternity is connected with the progression of evolution, concepts that are often at odds. Infinity's and Eternity's "offspring", Eon, was charged with protecting the Celestial Axis (the pattern of life energy threading through the universe) and nurturing the evolution of sentient life of the universe. This led to Eon searching out and appointing a being to be his champion, the protector of life in the universe, anticipating and conquering major threats to life. Past champions included Captain Marvel, Quasar and most recently Gravity. infinity also has a relationship with the "gods", a race of cosmic beings born of Demiurge, the sentient life force of Earth's biosphere. In the Quasar series it is revealed that the Asgardian king Odin had tapped into a fraction of Infinity's power creating the "Infinity" that appeared in the Thor series. This being, while wielding a fraction of Infinity's power, did not represent the actual Infinity. Characteristics Height: Inapplicable Weight: Inapplicable Eyes: Inapplicable Hair: Inapplicable Skin Inapplicable Unusual features: Cosmic Entity Powers Powers: Unlimited ability to manipulate time, space, matter, energy, or magic for any purpose. God like durability. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by ---- Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Article Request